yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Kim Richards
Kim Richards, under the username NanoSounds, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. She started her work at the Yogscast as a freelance editor, but later made a YouTube channel in 2013 and became a full-time Content Producer. Alongside game commentary, Kim also acts as the Yogscast's reporter in the field with Hannah for events such as E3, EGX and Gamescom. She and Hannah also interview game developers during these events. Yogscast Website Summary Kim joined the Yogscast as a video editor, but coming from a presenting background, she was soon allowed in front of the camera again. Armed with her trusty Totoro, a bowl of noodles and an ever changing accent, Kim’s continuing mission is to seek out new videogames and boldly go where no Pokémon has gone before. Leaving YouTube On the 22nd November 2016 Kim released a video called Yogscast Kim: The Next Chapter! in which she talked about YouTube as a platform and spoke about her future on it. In summary, she said that after 8th January 2017 she would no longer be putting up content on her Youtube channel (instead, focusing on Twitch), although she may still be appearing on others' channels occasionally. She mentioned that there may be some more travel vlogs and suchlike on her channel in the future, but the majority of her gaming content on YouTube was coming to a close. She has not left and will not leave the Yogscast family for the foreseeable future. Series Guide Trivia *Kim's accent changes depending on who she is with, since she has lived and grown up in so many different places. *Kim is known to be a huge professional wrestling fan and has met professional wrestlers: Mick Foley, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Jerry Lawler, Zack Ryder, and Steve Austin. *Kim has dyslexia.Minecraft Mods Flux Buddies 2.0 #98 Alarming Maths *Kim is 5 feet tall (152 cm). *Kim was born in England to an English father and a Malaysian mother. *Kim has lived in Penang, Stavanger, Aberdeen, Falkirk, Hull, Venezuela, Colombia, Shanghai, Milton Keynes, Liverpool, and Bath. *Some of Kim's favourite video game series are Final Fantasy, The Legend of Zelda, Persona, and Silent Hill. *Kim can speak English, Spanish, Mandarin and Hokkien. *Kim went to the same university as Rosie Jones, Liverpool Institute for Performing Arts, and obtained a degree in sound technology. *Kim was the guest of episode 173 of The Shaft Podcast. *Kim in her Mandrew costume is in the iOS mobile game, Crazy Taxi City Rush, as a playable character. * Kim used to have a guitar; she sold it to Trott. * Kim is currently playing the character Jiǔtóu Zhìjī Jīng in the weekly High Rollers D&D stream. * On her Pride Solidarity Stream (22:50), which was organized to raise money for the ILGA, Kim confirmed she is still uncertain of her sexuality and what she would label it as, but has had boyfriends and girlfriends in the past. She also advocates for equal rights for everyone regardless of race, religion or sexual orientation.Kim and Caff's Pride Solidarity Stream! [FULL] *Kim's username, NanoSounds, is a combination of two separate ideas. The "Nano-" is due to the fact that she is very short and "-sounds" comes from the fact that she used to be a sound engineer. She ended up putting the name on her business cards and it stuck.Kim explaining her username on the Yogscast sub-reddit Notable Quotes * "Hey guys, it's Kim here, and welcome to..." * "Yer mum." *"Oh my days." *"Boom, head shot." *"Just put a plaster on it..." *"Uh...we have noodles!" *"Bling bling bling!" *"Get him, get him, get him!" *"Ohhh dear." * "DUNCAN!" * "INCOMING!" * "This is the worst!" * "They're our friends Duncan...We don't eat friends." * "Holy butts!" * "It's alright Duncan, I'm coming." * "Jesus wept." * "You're/It's ruining my immersion!" Links *YouTube *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Instagram *Reddit *Subreddit *Spreadshirt *Yogscast Wiki *Google+ (1) *Google+ (2) Gallery Avatar_Kim_2016_April.png|Kim's current Yogscast avatar. Yckim.png|Kim's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTKim2.png|Kim's second Yogscast avatar. Avatar_Kim_2015.png|Kim's third Yogscast avatar. New nanosounds skin.jpg|Kim's current Minecraft skin, designed by MysticJhn KimSkin|Kim's first Minecraft skin. KimSkin2.jpg|Kim's second Minecraft skin. Nanosounds as Scar.jpg|Kim dressed as Scar from The Lion King for UHShe Season 5 KimRichardsTwitterAvatar4.jpg|Kim's current Twitter avatar. KimRichardsTwitterAvatar.jpg|Kim's former Twitter avatar. KimRichardsTwitterAvatar2.jpg|Kim's former Twitter avatar. KimRichardsTwitterAvatar3.png|Kim's former Twitter avatar. Kim_-_April_2016.jpg|Kim's former Twitter avatar. martynandkim.png|Kim and Martyn livestreaming. KimSurvivalWeapon.jpg|Kim with her apocalypse weapon. tumblr_mqzcnrWpva1rhrpqmo2_500.gif Kimick.jpg|Kim and Mick Foley. Kimpunk.jpg|Kim and CM Punk. BR7d68-CQAITkRo.jpg|Kim and Jerry Lawler. BR7eNJpCMAAdLMg.jpg|Kim and Steve Austin. kim-corgi.png|Kim in her Mandrew costume. WaterColourKim.jpg|A watercolour painting of Kim. Kim.jpg|Kim as she appears in Diggy Diggy Hole. KimInvaderZimTee.png YogsKim.jpg Kim_-_April_2016_-_1.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_2.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_3.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_4.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_5.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_6.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_7.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_8.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_in_LA_with_Pumpkin.jpg References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Kim Richards Category:Content Producers Category:YogTowers